Grimms sagor
by Little weird kitty
Summary: Lite olika Grimms sagor, fast omskrivna, extremt omskrivna.


**Rödluvan och vargen**

Rödluvan stirrade in i vargens ögon. Hur hade det blivit såhär? Den här av att hon långsamt kvävdes, var det rädsla?

Enda sedan hon var liten hade hon varit det modigaste barnet i byn. Hon hade alltid varit den som gjort de farliga sakerna som ingen annan vågade; klättra upp i byns högsta träd för att hämta ner en katt, simma i sjön ett stenkast från byn som sades vara bebodd av vattenfolk. De flesta vuxna kallade henne våghalsig och sa att det inte hade någonting med motighet att göra, att hon var dum som riskerade livet på så onödiga sätt. De förstod inte henne, ingen gjorde det, inte ens hennes få vänner i byn. De förstod inte att hon aldrig var rädd. Att hon inte ens visste hur det kändes att vara det. Den ända som hade förstått hade varit hennes far, han hade varit precis likadan. När han dog på ett av sina äventyr var det ingen som var förvånad, det hade bara varit en tidsfråga. Det hade knäckt hennes mor. Ett år senare hade hon också dött. Rödluvan hade inte trott att man kunde dö av brustet hjärta, men hennes mor gjorde det i alla fall, lämnade henne ensam. Nu hade hon bara mormor kvar och det var bara en tidsfråga tills hon också lämnade henne det visste Rödluvan. Bara en tidsfråga...Vad var egentligen inte det? Det var bara en tidsfråga tills alla dog. Som hon höll på skulle det inte vara en särskilt lång tidsfråga i hennes fall.

När mormor blivit sjuk hade hon börjat gå ut i den mörka skogen regelbundet för att ge henne mat och hjälpa henne med att hålla huset i skick. Ingen annan i byn ville gå nära skogen, de sa att den var ond. Många som hade gått in hade aldrig kommit tillbaka, men hon hade kommit tillbaka 35 gånger hittills. Detta var hennes 36 gång och det skulle bli hennes sista, det var hon säker på. Det var även vad vargens ögon verkade säga.

-Vad gör du i skogen barn, sa den med silkeslen mörk röst.

Jag går en liten promenad bara, svarade hon och sträckte fram hakan en aning.

Rödluvan visste att vargar kunde lukta rädsla, men hon tänkte inte visa att hon var rädd i alla fall. Om hon skulle göra det skulle hon medge att hon var rädd på riktigt, hon tänkte att om hon inte låtsades om rädslan skulle den kanske försvinna.

-Säger du det, vargen verkade flina åt henne nu. De flesta vågar inte ens gå nära skogen och du tar "bara en liten promenad"?

-Ja, sa hon och blängde på vargen.

-Jag undrar just om du är väldigt modig eller otroligt dum. Du som _går en liten promenad, _vad heter du?

-De flesta kallar mig Rödluvan, svarade hon.

Det var sant, det var det alla kallade henne så hon hade börjat kalla sig själv det.

-Jag kan se varför, sa vargen.

-Så extremt observant av dig, svarade hon med ett spydigt leende.

Det var ganska uppenbart varför folk kallade henne Rödluvan. Den röda kappan hon alltid hade på sig hade hon fått av sin far. Det var en av de få saker hon hade kvar av honom. Färgen framhävde hennes mörka hår och gröna ögon, även fast den numera var ganska sliten och smutsig.

-Åh, vassa på tungan är vi? vargens flin blev ännu bredare.

-Överlägsna och arroganta är vi? kontrade hon.

-Du har fortfarande inte svarat på min fråga ordentligt; vad gör du i skogen?

-Som sagt, jag tar en promenad, svarade hon igen.

-Vart ska du gå i så fall? sa han och kom ett par steg närmare.

Hon backad ett litet steg, knappt märkbart, men hon var säker på att vargen hade märkt det eftersom han fortsatte att komma närmare. Hon tvingade sig själv att stanna. Det skulle inte hjälpa att springa, vargen var snabbare, det visse de båda två. Hennes ända chans var att hoppas och vänta. Hoppas att vargen skulle låta henne leva, även fast det inte var särskilt troligt.

-Jag vet inte riktigt, jag bara går dit min ben tar mig.

-Så varför har du vin med dig, det är väl inget för en förståndig ung flicka som du.

Vargen stog nu precis framför henne. Han var större än hon först trott, större än de vargar hon sätt tidigare. Ovanligt stor. Stora öron, stora ögon och stor mun, allt var för stort. Hon var säker på att han kunde höra minsta lilla ljud hon gjorde, se minsta lilla rörelse. Han skulle kunna se hur lätt som helst om hon ljög, det var lika bra att säga som det var.

-Det är till mormor, hon är sjuk så jag hämtar mat och vin från byn åt henne.

-Så var bor den här mormor då?

Vargen hade börjat gå i cirklar runt henne så nära så att hon kunde känna hans kroppsvärme och känna hans lukt av unket kött. Plötsligt var hon inte rädd länge. Hon började tänka klart. Han skulle inte låta henne gå om hon inte berättade var hennes mormor bodde. Hon skulle vara tvungen att berätta var hennes mormor bodde annars skulle han döda henne. Hon ville inte dö. Hon ville inte dö. Hon ville inte. Mormor skulle troligtvis dö väldigt snart ändå. Det var lika bra att berätta. Det var onödigt att de båda dog eller?

-Hon bor i en glänta inte långt här ifrån, sa hon tonlöst.

-Hur kommer man dit då, frågade vargen med falsk oskyldig röst.

-Det vet du, sa hon och kollade ned i marken. Det sista hon ville var att bli så arg att hon smällde till honom. Om hon gjorde det var hon så gått som död.

-Men jag vill att _du _visar mig vägen.

Hennes ben bar henne framåt fast hon inte var säker på att hon ville det. Kunde hon verkligen visa honom vägen till mormor? Han kommer att döda henne. Hon kommer att visa honom dit. Vargen kommer vinna vad hon än gör. Det var meningslöst att göra något annat, men ändå... Hon stannade. Vargen som gått bredvid henne vände sig om.

-Är vi redan framme? frågade han med silkeslen röst.

-Rödluvan blundade och tog ett djupt andetag. Hon kunde inte sluta nu. Han skulle döda dem båda. Hon fortsatte gå.

Gläntan var inte särskilt stor. Vargen tog ändå lång tid på sig att gå fram till huset. Det syntes tydligt att han njöt av detta.

-Öppna dörren för mig sötnos.

Hon gick fram till dörren. Alla skuldkänslor och tvivel hade försvunnit, detta var den ända vägen. Det ända sätt hon kunde leva på. Hon öppnade dörren och vargen smet in.

Mormors skrik verkade avlägsna som från en annan värld. Blodet som droppade från vargen käft när han kom ut igen verkade inte verkligt heller.

När vargen gick följde hon efter, hon visste inte vart hon skulle gå annars. Att leva bland människor verkade orimligt och avlägset. Vargen sa ingenting när han märkte att han följde efter, men hon tyckte sig ana ett leende i hans mungipor. Vargen hade vunnit. Precis som de båda vetat att han skulle göra från den sekunden då deras ögon möttes för första gången. Hon skulle aldrig komma tillbaka till byn igen precis som hon vetat hela tiden. Rödluvan insåg att hon inte hade varit rädd för sitt liv då, hon hade varit rädd för vad hon var på väg att göra.

Och rödluvan och vargen levde lyckliga i alla sina dagar. XD

Slut


End file.
